Media in Toronto
This is a list of media outlets in Toronto. Major Daily Newspapers * Toronto Star * Toronto Sun * Metro - Formerly Metro Today, an amalgamation of Metro and GTA Today * 24 Hours * Corriere Canadese (Italian and English) * El Popular (Spanish) * Ming Pao (Cantonese and Chinese) * Sing Tao (Mandarin Chinese/Cantonese Chinese) * World Journal (Mandarin Chinese/Cantonese Chinese) Alternative Newspapers * ACTivist * L'Express * eye weekly * NOW * Xtra! (gay and lesbian biweekly) * The Toronto Special - http://www.thespecial.ca Community Newspapers * Metroland Publishing is a subsidiary of Torstar Corporation which publishes the Toronto Star. Metroland publishes a series of neighbourhood papers three times a week. These newspapers cover neighbourhood issues not otherwise covered by the large dailies. They are distributed free of charge and have captured a large portion of the neighbourhood flyer market. The newspapers are: **Annex Guardian **Beach/Riverdale Mirror **Bloor West Villager **East York Mirror **Etobicoke Guardian **North York Mirror **Scarborough Mirror **York Guardian * Independent community newspapers include the Town Crier and Post City Magazines chains, and the Annex Gleaner. Magazines * Fab * Toronto Life City weblogs *betterlivingcentre Toronto Blog *torontoist TV Stations The cable provider in Toronto is Rogers Cable. American network affiliates on Toronto cable are from Buffalo, New York, including WGRZ (NBC), WIVB (CBS), WKBW (ABC), WUTV (FOX), WNED (PBS) and WNYO (The WB). Some of these stations can be seen over the air in Toronto. Most of Canada's cable television networks also have national operations based out of Toronto; for more information, see List of Canadian television channels. Radio FM Stations * CKLN 88.1 - Ryerson University * CKDX 88.5 - Foxy 88-5, licensed to Newmarket but operating from a studio in Toronto * CIRV 88.9 - multicultural * CIUT 89.5 - University of Toronto * CJBC-FM 90.3 - Radio-Canada Espace Musique * CFU758 90.7 - low-power community station operated by Thornhill's Vaughan Secondary School as RAV-FM * VEK565 90.7 - low-power community station in Oakville, operating as Ridge Radio * CJRT 91.1 - Jazz FM * CJAQ 92.5 - Jack FM * CFXJ 93.5 - Flow 93-5 * CBL 94.1 - CBC Radio Two * CFMX 96.3 - Classical 96.3 * CJEZ 97.3 - http://www.easyrock.com * CHFI 98.1 FM - http://www.chfi.com * CBLA 99.1 - CBC Radio One * CKFM 99.9 - Mix 99.9 * CHIN 100.7 - multicultural * CFNY 102.1 - 102.1 The Edge * CIDC 103.5 - Z103.5, licensed to Orangeville but operating from a studio in Toronto * CHUM 104.5 - 104.5 Chum FM * CHOQ 105.1 - franco-ontarian community station, will begin airing in 2005 * CFIE 106.5 - Aboriginal Voices Radio * CILQ 107.1 - Q107 * CJXY 107.9 - Y108, licensed to Burlington and marketed towards Hamilton AM Stations * CIAO 530 - multicultural, licensed to Brampton * CJCL 590 - The Fan * CFMJ 640 - Mojo 640 * CFTR 680 - 680 News * CHWO 740 - AM 740 * CJBC 860 - Radio-Canada La Première Chaîne * CFRB 1010 - Newstalk CFRB * CHUM 1050 - 1050 Chum * CJYE 1250 - Christian, licensed to Oakville * CFYZ 1280 - Pearson International Airport * CJMR 1320 - multicultural, licensed to Mississauga * CKDO 1350 - oldies, licensed to and marketed towards Oshawa * CHKT 1430 - Fairchild Radio, multicultural * CHIN 1540 - multicultural * CHEV 1610 - former special-events station, now defunct National Media Many of Canada's national media outlets also have operations based in Toronto. Newspapers * Globe and Mail * National Post Category:Media